need u now
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: le rompe el corazon, la deja marchar y luego no puede vivir sin ella... que hacer para volver a conquistarla?  -Nunca ubiera pensado que el pudiera ser tan romantico... menos que se acordara de cosas que ni yo recuerdo-


si quisieran reconquistarte... lo dejarias? pero y si te causo verdadero daño... la pensarias?

espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo... enamorence, sueñen...

yo me enamoree!

* * *

**need u know**

"_pero Sakura, comprende, voltea por favor" gruesas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la pelirosa. Estaba furiosa, como pudo hacerle eso? Sus manos estaban blancas de tanto apretarlas, su corazón iba a salirse del pecho de lo desesperado que estaba y su mente, su mente era un caos. Necesitaba salir de ahí, y cuanto antes mejor. _

"_por favor, déjame explicarte" Sakura daba pasos grandes, desesperada por llegar rápido a su auto, no quería derramar mas lagrimas y menos delante de él. Pero de pronto se detuvo, se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró a los ojos. _

_Los ojos de ella, de un hermoso verde mostraban decepción, tristeza y a la vez también demasiado amor hacia él que le destrozo el corazón mirarla así. _

"_No es lo que tú crees, créeme por favor"_

"_Esta era tu última oportunidad por si lo olvidaste, ¿por qué Sasuke?" Y ahí estaba, esa mirada que había prometido no volver a ver, que había dicho que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para evitar que sufriera de nuevo, pero ahí estaba otra vez y el causante de nuevo era él. _

"_Lo siento, prometo no volverte a molestar, no te llamare, no sabrás mas de mi. Lamento, realmente lamento, lo que te he causado pero quiero que recuerdes que te amo." Lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón, todo eso era verdad, lo que había comenzado como una diversión pronto se convirtió en amor, y aunque había metido la pata en repetidas ocasiones (no intencionalmente) ella siempre lo había perdonado, se supone que eso ya no pasaría, pero dios como lo lamentaba. _

_"Me equivoque_, _ lo se, lo admito. Soy un completo idiota"_

"_Si sasuke, eres un completo idiota y yo también lo siento. Yo también te amo, tal vez demasiado. Lastima que te hayas dado cuenta tarde de que amabas, hubiera dado todo por escuchar esas palabras antes pero ahora no cambian nada. Nos vemos"_

_Giro con toda la gracia que su corazón destrozado le permitía y subió a su auto, dejando a un Sasuke destrozado también pero ya no podía hacer nada, era su culpa y debía asumir las consecuencias. _

"Sasuke das pena" Naruto había entrado a su departamento para ver a su amigo. Llevaba un mes decaído, no hablaba con nadie (a excepción de Naruto por su puesto), se había dejado crecer la barba, no salía con él a ningún lado y todas las noches sin excepción se bebía una botella entera de sake el solo mientras miraba distraídamente la televisión.

"Eso a ti que te importa teme, dedicate a tu vida y deja la mía que está muy bien tal como está"

"Por supuesto, ya veo que está muy bien. ¿Desde cuándo no limpias esta casa?" Camino hacia la cocina para dejar el mandado que traía para su amigo, ya que él no quería salir de su casa más que para ir al trabajo. "Y desde cuando no lavas la loza. Esto es exagerado Sasuke!"

"Haz el favor de dejar el mandado donde va, toma el dinero de donde ya sabes y déjame solo. No estoy de humor de soportarte en estos momentos" Sasuke tomo un muy grande trago de sake y volteo a lanzarle una mirada asesina a su amigo para enfatizar sus palabras.

"Está bien teme, me iré pero piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Necesitas salir del hoyo."

"No tiene sentido que me lo digas, ya lo sé. Déjame por favor"

Naruto fue hacia la salida y le lanzo una larga mirada a su amigo, realmente daba pena. Si tan solo pudiera arreglar las cosas con Sakura todo sería perfecto, pero ella no lo haría, como ya le dijo ya le había dado demasiadas oportunidades y no las aprovecho. Sasuke realmente la amaba, solo que no quería admitirlo, ese fue su mayor error.

_Yo también te amo, _

Tomo un trago grande desde el embace de sake.

_Tal vez demasiado. _

Quemaba la garganta, hacia que frenara un poco el dolor del pecho.

_Lástima que te hayas dado cuenta tarde de que amabas._

Otro trago, ahora más grande que el anterior.

_Hubiera dado todo por escuchar esas palabras antes _

La botella se había acabado, necesitaba más…

_Pero ahora no cambian nada._

La botella que estaba en su mano fue a parar a la pared de la sala y se hiso mil pedacitos. Sentía como ardía su mejilla izquierda, se había cortado con los pedazos que habían salido volando.

"te amo Sakura"

Era la una de la noche y seguía bebiendo. El cuarto estaba en penumbra completa a excepción de una vela que no había apagado desde que Sakura la había encendido. Le sorprendía el tiempo que había durado.

Se encontraba con un trago en la mano y seguía mirando la vela. No pudo resistir mas, la necesitaba, realmente la necesitaba. Tomo su teléfono y marco. Cabía la posibilidad de que no le contestara, sabía que lo más seguro es que lo ignorara, pero necesitaba hacerlo, la necesitaba.

Primer timbrazo. _No me contestará. _

Segundo timbrazo. _Tal vez ya se olvido de mí. _

Tercer timbrazo. _Y si esta con alguien más? _

Cuarto timbrazo. _Como te extraño. _

"Alo?"

Su corazón se paró, era su voz, esa voz que ansiaba escuchar otra vez desde hacía un mes. Se escuchaba somnolienta, cansada, lo más seguro es que estuviera dormida antes de contestar.

"por favor, no me cuelgues" Poco a poco se había levantado del suelo donde se encontraba sentado. La voz de ella era como un balde de agua fría para él. Como la había extrañado.

"Sasuke?" Su voz mostraba sorpresa, no la podía culpar, era noche y hacia un mes que no sabía de el, de seguro si hubiera estado mas despierta no hubiera contestado el teléfono desde el principio.

"Sé que es tarde, y dije que no te llamaría pero no pude resistir, por favor no me cuelgues. Déjame escuchar tu voz. No sabes cuánto te he necesitado. "

"Sasuke" Su voz era un leve susurro, apenas audible por el auricular del teléfono.

"Sé que lo arruiné, y lo lamento. Pero no puedo evitar ver nuestros recuerdos perfectamente esparcidos por los suelos, mirando que cada pieza en este cuarto tiene tu aroma, tu esencia, cada cosa en este departamento me recuerda a ti. Eh intentado no tomar el teléfono pero no pude resistir más. Aun tengo la vela que encendiste para mi, todavía arde en su lugar, recordándome el calor que sentía cuando estabas a mi lado."

"Qué ganas atormentándote? No quedamos en que todo termino?"

"No mi bella rosa, eso lo decidiste tu después de que yo estúpidamente cometiera el acto más grave de mi vida, pero créeme no existe día, no hay minuto ni segundo del día en que no me arrepienta de lo que causo que te alejaras de mi. Mi vida es un completo caos sin ti, no sé en que día vivo. Los días son iguales si no estás a mi lado. Solo despierto para trabajar y cuando no hago eso solo bebo, bebo esperando asi olvidarte pero no lo hace, este dolor en el pecho no se va. Te necesito ahora.

Es de madrugada lo se, estoy completamente solo y te necesito ahora. Dije que no llamaría pero estoy un poco ebrio y te necesito ahora. Y no lo negaré, estoy con un trago en mi mano y no puedo dejar de mirar la puerta deseando que entres majestuosamente como solías hacerlo. Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi, dímelo, porque a mí me pasa todo el tiempo. Te necesito"

"Te amo Sasuke, lo sabes" Sakura lloraba al otro lado de la línea, apenas se entendía lo que decía. Un fuerte suspiro y su voz sonaba algo forzada. "Pero eso no cambia nada lo que ha sucedido, no puedo estar dando sin recibir nada a cambio. Es extenuante Sasuke"

"No me cansare de pedirte perdón, pero no se como manejarme sin ti. Mi vida dependía de ti,, no podía estar sin ti, cierro los ojos y solo aparece tu rostro en mi mente. Tu bella sonrisa, como tus ojos brillan con ese destello que te caracteriza, tus carnosos labios, la forma en que se abren levemente sin que te des cuenta cada vez que me separo entre cada beso. Por que amo todo de ti, y debo admitir que tenia miedo, miedo de entregar mi corazón, darte todo mi amor. Por que tu eres perfecta, perfecta en todos los sentidos. Por que te amo, te amo, te amo como no tienes una idea, desde tus pucheros cuando finjes estar enojada conmigo hasta pequeño seño que se forma en tu frente cada vez que estar realmente enojada."

"Estas perdonado Sasuke, pero eso no quiere decir que olvide lo que ocurrió. Lo siento."

Y sin mas colgó… dejando a un Sasuke con el corazón destrozado. Tenia que hacer algo para demostrarle que la amaba, como nunca ha amado a nadie.

"Te amo Sakura, no pienso perderte"…

_Dios es tardísimo, Tsunade me matará. _

Sakura iba casi corriendo por los pasillos del hospital. Eran las 6:20 de la mañana y su turno comenzaba a las 6:00. Se le había hecho tarde, todo por culpa del Uchiha. No tenia porque haberla llamado tan noche, y luego después de colgar no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en como estaría, porque si era verdad lo que le dijo por teléfono y lo que le a estado informando Naruto, estaba en malas condiciones.

_No te preocupes por él, ya es grandecito y sabe cuidarse solo. Sabe lo que hace. _

"Cuanto lo siento Tsunade, lo que pasa es que me quede dor… _mida_"

Qué era eso? Había un hermoso arreglo de flores en su escritorio hecho de puras rosas rojas y en el centro una bellísima rosa blanca.

"No te preocupes Sakura, hoy solo haremos rondas" Tsunade se encontraba detrás del arreglo recostada espléndidamente en la silla reclinable. "Harías el favor de abrir la nota por favor, que me estoy muriendo por saber quién te mando este presiosísimo ramo de rosas"

"Oh, sí"

Tomo la nota en sus manos y la abrió.

_Soy un completo idiota lo sé, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para reconquistarte. _

_No te has deshecho de mi. _

_Te amo. _

_Eternamente tuyo S.U._

Eso si nunca lo hubiera esperado de Sasuke. El no era detallista ni nada por el estilo, solo en la intimidad pero eso era aparte, no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos y menos en público.

"Esto es diferente"

"Fue el idiotita verdad?... tengo que admitir que esta vez se esmero"

"Eso no cambia nada. Nos vamos a hacer las rondas?"

"Esta bien, vámonos".

Ese día no estuvo mucho en el hospital ya que había tenido un turno de 48 hrs anteriormente, asi que eran las 8 de la noche y ella ya iba camino a su casa.

"Que diablos…"

En el asiento de su auto se encontraba una rosa blanca, la cual estuvo a punto de aplastar al momento de sentarse. Era perfecta al igual que la que se encontraba en medio de las otras rojas y junto con ella había otra nota.

_Te necesito. _

"Por favor, esto va enserio?" Arranco el coche y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se dio cuenta que había luz en el interior así que inmediatamente entro, pero cual fue su sorpresa que se llevo.

Todo, absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de pétalos blancos, había minimo unas 50 velas en la habitación y en la mesita de centro se encontraba otra nota.

_Éste es el olor de la ultima vela que prendiste en mi sala_

_No te he olvidado. _

_Y si, esto realmente va enserio. _

La semana siguió su curso, al igual que los detalles por parte de Sasuke. Todos los días le mandaba una rosa blanca, de tal forma que su casa ya estaba repleta de rosas (debía admitir que hacían que oliera delicioso dentro). Además de mandarle otro tipo de detalles, entre los que entre los que estaban todos sus chocolates y dulces favoritos, el perfume favorito de Sasuke, el CD que contenía la primera canción que le dedico Sakura a Sasuke, hasta le mando para el almuerzo el platillo que habían comido en su primera cita.

"tienes que admitir que se esta esmerando"

Tsunade estaba quitando de su escritorio un enorme peluche de un perrito con la mirada mas tierna jamás imaginada, el cual tenía un letrero en sus manos que decía: _te necesito._

Se estaba cansando, debía de admitir que Sasuke se estaba superando y realmente se acordaba de todo: su comida favorita, el primer platillo que comieron, su primera película, los dulces que la vuelven loca, fechas. Ni ella se acordaba de eso.

"No me jodas, otra vez?"

Había un camino de rosas desde la entrada de los departamentos a la puerta de su numero y a la orilla del camino había velas aromaticas, las mismas que la vez anterior.

Al abrir la puerta el interior ahora estaba llenos de arreglos de rosas rojas, pétalos, peluches de todos tamaños junto con velas de todos tamaños, al parecer, por todo el departamento. Y en el sillón del centro se encontraba Sasuke sentado, vestido completamente denegro y tan, pero tan jodidamente sexy y una rosa blanca en la mano.

"Un día como hoy hace exactamente un año tuve que ir al hospital a causa de que Naruto había tenido un accidente automovilístico, cual fue mi sorpresa que un bello angel de cabello rosado y ojos hermosamente verdes fue quien me recibió. Mi primer pensamiento fue: que cuerpazo. Y me dije a mi mismo esa mujer será mía.

Tarde exactamente cinco meses con dos semanas y tres días en que aceptaras oficialmente ser mi novia, no podía creer lo afortunado que era. Pero esa fortuna no duro mucho, yo lo arruinaba una y otra vez. Asi que no te niego que tal vez la mejor elección seria que te alejaras de mi. No soy perfecto, ni afectuoso, no se como querer, soy terco, reservado, seco e idiota. Pero te amo."

Sakura no sabia que hacer, todavía estaba en el marco de la entrada solo que ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, no puede ser que se acordara de esa fecha!

Sasuke ya se encontraba parado frente a ella y poco a poco se fue incando.

"Se que existen hombres mejores que yo pero te aseguro que ninguno, ninguno te amare del modo en que lo hago yo. Se que tarde en decirlo, pero tenia miedo. Miedo a desnudarte mi alma y mi corazón y que te dieras cuenta que yo no valía la pena. No prometo ser el hombre mas expresivo del mundo, ser afectuoso delante de la gente, decirte con palabras lo importante que eres para mi. Pero si puedo ofrecerte mi corazón y esta vez para siempre. Te necesito y te necesito ahora. Quiero despertar todas las mañanas contigo a mi lado, abrazarte cuando duerma, enjabonarte la espalda cuando te estes bañando, ser el costal para que golpees cuando te enfurezcas, quiero recordarte todas las fechas importantes que hemos vivido juntos, quiero que seas mi vida."

Y sin esperárselo, Sasuke se arrodillo delante de ella y saco una cajita de su interior.

"Se mía. No puedo vivir un segundo más apartado de ti. Cásate conmigo."

"Sasuke.. Yo…"

Estaba en shock. Justo delante de ella estaba el amor de su vida, el causante de todas sus desgracias, la persona que mas le había dañado en el mundo pidiéndole de la forma mas hermosa jamás imaginada por ella que se casara con él. De acuerdo, su _cásate conmigo_ parece mas una orden que una declaración pero el era así. Tenia razón no era el hombre mas expresivo del mundo, era seco, egocéntrico, testarudo, sangrón, demasiado serio, pero también en estos momentos era el hombre más romántico del planeta para ella.

"te necesito…"

"si Sasuke… seré tuya"

Y sin esperar más tiempo la beso, la beso como tanto había ansiado en este tiempo que no la tuvo a su lado, podía oler su fragancia, extasiarse de la textura de su piel, el sabor de sus labios. La amaba, realmente la amaba con todo el corazón y no volvería a ser tan estúpido para perderla. Porque su vida sin ella no era nada, el no era nada.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles, Sasuke se separo para sacar el anillo y colocarlo en el dedo de Sakura. Sonreía, Sasuke realmente sonreía y solo para ella. Yo pudo evitar que lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, la cuales él rápidamente quito con sus labios.

"te amo… seré el idiota más grande del mundo, pero seré tu idiota hasta que tu desees lo contrario"

"para toda la vida?"

"Si asi lo deseas, para toda la vida"

* * *

_**estaba escuchando la canción de need u now de lady Antebellum (escuchenla, se las recomiendo) cuando de pronto dije... es perfectoo! pff me entro la inspiracion...**_

_**se daran cuenta que soy cursii... tan cursi que empalago ^^'**_

**_Les gusto?... dejen un review and let me know :D_**

**_que no les gusto?... también dejen un review ^^'_**

**_recomiendenselo a todos sus amiwis :D no me molestaria 8)_**

**_se aceptan criticas constructivas 8)_**

**_sean Felices,,, coman mucho y luego bailen para que se les baje 8)_**


End file.
